happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Giggles
Name:'''Giggles '''Gender: Female Animal: Chipmunk Episode: 51 TV Count: 3 Kill Count: 6 Deaths: ''' 38 (33 from Episodes, 3 from Smoochies, 2 from Kringles) '''First Appearance: "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya" First Death: "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya" First Victim: Petunia from "Snow What? That's What!" Voice Actress: Dana Belben (2000 - 2004), Ellen Connell (2004 - present) Character Bio Giggles is a pudgy pink female chipmunk who has a white diamond-shaped marking and wears a big red bow on her head. She has the personality of a young girl, as she enjoys frolicking through flowers, having tea parties with friends, ice skating, and having a shy and sweet demeanor. Her name comes from her habit of giggling often. She appears to be allergic to flowers which was revealed in her Valentines smoochie. She has a white oval on her forepouch.Giggles is one of the primary characters of the series and appears along with Cuddles, Toothy, and Lumpy in the advertisements. She may have also been one of the first characters to be created along with Cuddles.Giggles is a very affectionate character and is often seen hugging and kissing several of the characters. She is particularly close to Cuddles whom she has a crush on as hinted in several episodes (especially in "Remains to be Seen" when zombified Giggles and Cuddles did the famous Lady and the Tramp kiss and in the Fall Out Boy: "The Carpal Tunnel of Love" music video where for the first time their romantic relationship was really explored. They also kissed technically, but they were killed by impalement from a pole, there bodies slid to where it looked like they were kissing).She is best friends with Petunia. The two run a lemonade stand together. She is also friends with Toothy because he is friends with Cuddles. Though Giggles' deaths aren't usually as gruesome as Petunia's, she appears and dies more often. Her deaths usually involve her head (it is mostly sliced off, or stuff is ripped out of it).One of her most gruesome injuries (and possibly the most gruesome) was in Eyes Cold Lemonade. It involves the front of her head being sliced off by nails and having lemonade spill into her face.Giggles is also very environmental in "Every Litter Bit Hurts" going so far as to chain herself to a tree to prevent Lumpy from cutting it down. When she sees someone polluting the environment, she'll lose her temper and yell at them.When she is in trouble, Splendid usually comes to the rescue, but injures or kills her in the process. She has a 24% chance of surviving, and an 16% chance of remaining unharmed until the end. Episodes Starring Roles *Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya! *Helping Helps*Stayin’ Alive *Boo Do You Think You Are? *You’re Baking Me Crazy *Snow What? That’s What! *This is Your Knife *Happy Trails *Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark *Flippin’ Burgers *Eyes Cold Lemonade *Class Act *Better Off Bread *Blind Date *Every Litter Bit Hurts *Dunce Upon a Time *Home is Where the Hurt is *The Carpal Tunnel of Love Featuring Roles *Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Let it Slide *Remains to be Seen *Stealing the Spotlight *Ski Patrol *Wrong Side of the Tracks *From Hero to Eternity *Ipso Fatso *Doggone It *Who’s to Flame? *Snow Place to Go *A Change of Heart *Mime to Five *See What Develops *Blast From the Past *Idol Curosity *Aw, Shucks! *Wipe Out! *Letter Late Than Never *I’ve Got You Under My Skin *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow *We’re Scrooged! Appearance Roles *I Get a Trick Out of You... *Tongue Twister Trouble *Ski Ya, Wouldn’t Wanna Be Ya! *And the Kitchen Sink *Concrete Solution *As You Wish *Gems the Breaks *Wingin’ It *Easy Comb, Easy Go *Junk in the Trunk *Double Whammy Occupations and Careers #Girl Scout (You’re Baking Me Crazy) #Lemonade Stand Co-Owner (Eyes Cold Lemonade; Gems the Breaks) #Waitress (Concrete Solution) #Enviromentalist Leader (Every Litter Bit Hurts) #Genie (As You Wish) #Nurse (Change of Heart; Chew Said a Mouthful; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow) #Explorer (Idol Curosity) Fates Deaths #Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya: Flung away and sliced in half by a chopped piece of wood, then impaled through the heart with roundabout handle. #Helping Helps: Splendid flies under a tree with her, accidentally decapitating Giggles. #Boo Do You Think You Are: Sliced in half by a pendulum. #You’re Baking Me Crazy: Lumpy accidently launches an eggbeather at her, mutilating her eyes and brain. #Snow What? That’s What: Impaled through eyes and face by icicles. #This is Your Knife: Flippy strangles her with Cuddles’ intestines. #Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark: Gets stung by jellyfish, has an allergic reaction and eventually dies from it. #Flippin’ Burgers: Flippy squeezes ketchup and mustard into her ears, causing her to suffocate.#Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Better Off Bread: Her back is broken when Splendid rescues her and the skin on her head is torn off when Splendid flies to quickly. #Remains to be Seen: Killed in crash with Flippy’s truck and nuclear bins. Revived as zombie and killed again when Lumpy explodes zombified Flippy’s brain. #Stealing the Spotlight: Burnt to death due to the heat released by Lumpy’s christmas lights. #Valentine Smoochie Flowers: Tries to stop her sneeze by covering her nose, but it blows her brain out. #Valentine Smoochie Cupid: Shot by 10 love arrows from outside the screen. #Valentine Smoochie Note: Envelope cuts her tongue in half. Dies of massive blood loss. #Kringle Tree: Lumpy accidently hacks her face with an axe. #Kringle Feast: Killed in an explosion caused by Lumpy. #Ski Patrol: Lumpy doesn’t stitch her up properly after giving her open heart surgery. After Lumpy applies lip balm, Giggles passes out and her organs pop out of her chest along with several items inside her chest. #Wrong Side of the Tracks: Decapitated due to impact of roller coaster hitting ground. #From Hero to Eternity: Ears damaged, half of head burnt by lava from a giant hole drilled by Splendid, falls down a hill and becomes past of another snowball which Splendid assumedly doesn't notice. #And the Kitchen sink: Run over by Pop’s SUV. #Doggone It: Skinned and mauked by killer dog. #Who’s to Flame: Burns to death. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: The Mole stabs her heart out with a litter stick.#Snow Place to Go: Crushed by a burning mast. #Gems the Breaks: Killed by the pressure of Splendid’s vomit. #Mime to Five: Mauled by killer ducks. #Blast from the Past: (1) Crushed by dump truck. (2) Squeezed to death by swing. (3) Same fate from Spin Fun Knowin' Ya #See What Develops: Skin and flesh ripped off by Splendid’s speed. #Idol Curosity: Crushed by earthquake. #Home is Where the Hurt is: Shredded in half by nails after sliding down the stairs. #Aw, Shucks: Brain crushed out by giant popcorn. #Letter Late Than Never: Sweater shrinks, popping her head off. #Wingin It: Shredded by plane engines. #I’ve Got You Under My Skin: Head impaled on Sniffles’ shrinking machine. #Junk in the Trunk: Lumpy accidently puts a poster over her, suffocating her to death. #Double Whammy: Flippy knocks her eyes out of their sockets, causing them to get tangled in a plane's propeller, which in turn causes her bones and organs to be yanked from her body. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Impaled through the mouth by a pipe. Additinal #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed in the explotion from Flippy's Bomb. (Death not shown) #Giggles Bumper: Face melted with Popcorn Butter, as she screams in pain. Seen in comics #HTF comic 3: Killed by Mime's falling Unicycle. #Hear Today Gone tomorrow: Brain shot out of her head. #Making a good bleed: Killed in a car explotion. Injuries #Stayin’ Alive: Shards of broken teapot get lodged in her face. #Kringle Karols: Throws a candle in the air, and her head sets on fire. #Wipe Out: Kisses Cro-Marmot, but lips stick to ice. She tries to pull them off, but they get torn off. Number of Kills *Cuddles – 0 *Toothy – 0 *Lumpy – 1 (Dunce Upon a Time) *Petunia – 2 (Snow What? That's What!(along with Cro-Marmot); (Dunce Upon a Time) *Handy – 0 *Nutty – 1 (Dunce Upon a Time) *Sniffles – 0 *Pop – 0 *Cub – 0 *Flaky – 0 *The Mole – 0 *Disco Bear – 0 *Russell – 0 *Lifty – 1 (Dunce Upon a Time) *Shifty – 1 (Dunce Upon a Time) *Mime – 0 *Cro-Marmot – 0 *Flippy – 0 *Splendid – 0 *Generic Tree Friends - 0 *Others - 0 Trivia *In the First Blood DVD, it says that Giggles enjoys crossword puzzles. *In the arcade game, Disco Inferno, she is seen wearing a bikini. *Although Giggles wasn't physiaclly involved in killing Petunia from Snow What? That's What!, she did push Cro-Marmot off the hill, so it is assumed that Giggles was involved in the killing of Petunia.Category:Characters